At Last
by bluebloodxxx
Summary: What Alcide had went to comfort Sookie in her hour of need? xxx


I was sick of crying.

I was sick of hurting.

I was sick of being let down.

I was sick of those damn vampires!

I had lay on the couch crying for almost an hour but it was doing me no good. Instead of sitting around feeling sorry for myself, it was time I did something productive. I went up stair and changed into my shorts and t-shirt and went down into the kitchen and got out all the cleaning produces. I managed to get the living room completely finished before I heard a knock at the door.

I went to go answer it but only my ex vampire boyfriend would knock at this time so I decided to ignore it.

A couple of minutes later and it went again.

"Go Away Bill, I ain't letting you in no matter how hard you plead!"

"Sookie it's me, it's Alcide"

I got up off the floor and went to the door.

"Hey Sookie, I thought I'd...have you been crying!"

"Why don't you come in? Would you like something to drink or something to eat?"

"Don't worry about me. Has Eric or Bill hurt you? Why were you crying?"

I couldn't help myself, I told him everything. I told him about how Bill had been sent here by the Queen, how he had allowed me to get beaten up so he could give me his blood. About the folder he had on me, about how Bill tried to bury Eric in cement. "He must have waited till I left! I would have been straight over here but I wanted to check on my dad first." Every last detail, I told Alcide and to be honest I had never felt better in a long time. Without warning, Alcide was up and heading for the door. "I am going to ram a stake through that dead bastards fucking dead heat!"

"Alcide, wait, don't! It doesn't matter." I blocked the door in a vain attempt to stop him, He did stop in front of me but if he really wanted by who could easily move me.

"You bet it fucking matters. That bastard took advantage of you, used you all please that bitch of Queen want to know what you are."

I placed a hand on his chest, shocked at the heat coming through his shirt. "Please, I don't want anything more to do with Bill or Eric or any vampire. Please just...let sit and watch a movie or something...unless you need to get back."

Staring down at my hand, Alcide covered it with his own, "I'd love to stay, but no chick flick." I couldn't help but laugh. I told him to pick a movie and set it up while I rustled us something to eat and put away the cleaning stuff. It was 2am but I was use to being up this late, later in fact. After rustling up a sandwich for us both I headed into the living room to find Alcide crashed out on the couch. I smiled to myself and put the sandwiches back in the kitchen before covering him with a blanket. I sat in the kitchen and ate my sandwich then went up to bed. After changing in to my nightie, I climbed into bed and closed my eyes, drifting into a dream.

_Run, run, run. That was all I could think of doing. I glanced behind me but saw nothing but continuous darkness. Faster, faster and faster still. I had no idea why. Just that I had to keep moving._

_Slam! I hit the ground with a heavy thud, knocking the wind right out of me._

"_I know what you are!" said a voice in the dark as I turned onto my back._

"_I want to walk into the sun!" giggled a childish female voice._

"_I warned you and this is what you get for your ignorance," added another strange voice._

"_Please don't hurt me! Please." I pleaded with the dark. But the dark was ignorant. Before I could move, three figures grabbed me and bit me, tearing and sucking at my flesh. I screamed and screamed but no one could hear._

"Sookie God Damn It!" roared Alcide, his voice filled with worry.

I was brought back to reality but could not help myself from checking I was all in one piece. Alcide took my face in his hands and made me look him in the eye. "It was only a dream, I will keep you safe."

"Alcide, it was horrid, I...I.." I stared into his eyes which were full of understanding. I couldn't help myself, I wrapped my arms round his neck and crashed my lips against his.

Moving on to my knees, I pulled our bodies closer. I could feel his reluctance at first but then he gave in, moving his hands from my face to my hips, pulling me even closer still. His lips were soft whilst his cheeks and chin was ruff with stubble. It was weird because Bill had never had to shave. Shut up brain.

We both separated for an antagonising minute to catch our breath. Resting our fore heads together, Alcide broke the silence, "Are you sure you want to do this?"

"I have since Jackson," I smiled. "I want you so bad."

Not needing any further encouragement, Alcide brought our lips together, this time being gentler. I ran my tongue teasingly along his bottom lip before he parted his lips and let me in. I explored his mouth before taking his lip between my teeth and gently nibbling, earning a very deep and desperate groan from him. Whilst continuing my attack on his mouth, I slowly unbuttoned his shirt and pushed in back off his shoulders. I moved from his mouth and started placing small kissed on his neck, moving along his shoulder and back, soon returning to his mouth.

Alcide moved his hands down to the hem of my nightie and slowly moved it up over my bottom and up right over my head. He pulled back as if to get a better view and smirked. "Like what you see?" I teased.

"Definitely, lie back," without a word I lay back, fully exposing my body. Before moving on to the bed, Alcide removed his jeans and boxers, "like what you see?" I smirked and beckoned him with my finger. He moved and hovered over me, his member brushing against me as I pull Alcide's mouth to mine. After a few moments I whispered, pleaded almost, "I can't wait any longer, please." He smirks and kisses me again before pushing himself inside me, careful not to hurt me. It is almost too much already and a moan escapes from both our lips. He moves back and forth, gradually becoming faster and soon I am meeting his thrusts. My nails scratch across his back. My legs wrapped around his waist. My back arches as I almost reach my limit. "Alcide...oh...I'm...oh" I scream as a wave of pleasure radiates through my body and seconds later, Alcide groans with pleasure.

We collapse onto the bed together and kiss each other sweetly.

I think I'm in love.


End file.
